How life can be surprising
by manhattan00
Summary: COMPLETE! A man wants his revenge after being arrested by the NCIS. This story is about how his plan will bring Tony and Ziva closer. TIVA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or NCIS characters.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and english isn't my first language, I'm on learning it. But I hope you will like.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tony was sitting in front of his computer and was looking at something apparently very interesting, when Ziva entered the room with a black bag. The zip wasn't totally closed and he saw something pink. Suddenly, the mystery of the bag that she was carrying became much more interesting than what he was looking at. He leapt up from his chair and stood right behind her.

"What have you brought Ziva?" He whispered in her ear.

"It's not your business!" She answered and hit him in his stomach with her elbow.

"What? Talking to you?" While he straightened up he saw McGee smile.

"You know what I mean, Tony."

Their little fight was interrupted by Gibbs' entrance. He went straight to McGee's desk.

"We just received this video." He gave it to McGee. "Put it on the screen."

"Ok...boss!"

All the team gathered around the big screen. They all recognized the man that appeared on the screen as Orson Rogers. They first met him 1 year before, after he had killed a Marine and took his family hostage. They didn't have any difficulties finding him but during the rescue, Ziva was kidnapped. He let the mother and the children go but escaped with Ziva. She reappeared 2 days later with no wounds and no memory of what she had experienced. A few months ago they had finally caught him and since then had been in jail. Ziva, who usually was very strong, became pale. Perhaps that her unconscious remembered more things that she does.

"_Hi, I hope you didn't forget me, especially you Ziva!_" Gibbs, who felt very concerned about what happened to her the year previous, moved closer to her. "_If you are watching this video that means that you guys caught me so I do not thank you. But I'm smarter than you think. I developed a plan which will get me out of here. I know what you are thinking, there's no plan which could make the NCIS deal with a murderer, and you are so wrong!"_

Suddenly a newborn child appears on the screen with a newspaper on his side, it was dated from the 02/05/07.

"_It's a boy! He was born at 11:13pm yesterday and he is perfectly healthy. For the moment! You have only a few hours to find him before he dies of starvation. Oh, poor little thing. I know that you will not let this baby die_." With a big smile he adds, "_Free me and I'll tell you where he is. I left you a blood sample to prove that what I'm saying is the truth, but if you want I can reveal to you the results." _He took a little time before continuing his sentence.

_"Congratulations Officer David, you're a mom! I think I'll see you soon."_

By hearing these last words, Ziva became whiter than she already was. Gibbs, who was right beside her, put his hand on her shoulder as to make understood that he was there for her, but that was not what she needed right now. McGee finally broke the silence.

"Ziva, are you alright?" He found nothing else to say.

"Sure I'm ok, stop worrying about me McGee."

"Did you hear what he has just said?"

"Of course I did, but there is no reason to believe him, he is a criminal!" She answered. "The analysis will prove it, you'll see." These words sounded false, but she was only trying to convince herself. Only one thought stayed with her: he had given a blood sample that was to prove that all his story was true. And this idea terrified her.

Gibbs put his hand into the envelope and found a bottle of blood as Orson had said.

"McGee, take that to Abby and tell her that I'll join you in a minute." The task he had assigned McGee was carried out without a word. "DiNozzo, I want you to take care of…" He had not time to finish his sentence.

"Of course, boss." Without waiting for it, he moved towards Ziva.

She was sitting at her desk trying to distract her mind. Tony headed toward her but she pushed him back.

"I don't need your compassion Tony. Just leave me alone, please."

He knew that she didn't think about what she was saying, but he didn't want to annoy her, so he simply decided to wait until she accepted the fact that she needed help.

Meanwhile at the lab, Abby listened attentively to McGee telling her about what had occurred. And when Gibbs arrived, she had not been able to prevent one's self from asking:

"Gibbs, Gibbs, it is true what McGee said?"

"I have to say yes, but we don't have much time so do it as fast as you can. I want you to compare this blood with Ziva's blood, how long will that take?

"Only a few seconds."

Gibbs was about to leave when Abby cried out:

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, wait! There's a match, Ziva is definitely this child's mother. There's no doubt."

Suddenly they heard a sigh coming from the entry. They turned over and saw Ziva.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or NCIS characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs knew there was something wrong with Ziva so he ran towards her just in time to catch her before she lost consciousness. Gibbs kept her in his arms until she awoke. Meanwhile Tony joined them at the lab. They were all around Ziva when she woke up a minute later. Slowly she straightened up.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked. She knew that her question was stupid in this case.

"No I'm not! Do you realize what they did to me? They inseminated a woman with my baby, a baby of whom I don't even know who the father is. I don't think I can be ok anymore."

"Actually it's not totally true." Abby added.

"What does that mean? What's not true?" Gibbs said. He was a little angry, if she knew something else why didn't she tell them earlier? "Abby, how long should we wait until you give us that information?"

"I figured out who the father is, in fact it's the computer which figured it out."

"ABBY?" Gibbs shouted. He didn't do that often and even less towards Abby.

"Ok, ok, but you should better take a seat, oh sorry there's no seat here. The father is Tony."

"That's impossible! I have not been kidnapped so how could they get my…" He stopped mid-sentence. "Sperm bank! Damn it."

They were all shocked by this weird case. Ziva was looking at Tony in a totally different way now. They are both in the same situation. But they had no time to lose, the baby was in danger and they had to save him.

"McGee, I want you to do a complete analysis of the video and Abs, see if can find fingerprints or something else on the envelope." Then he left the room without a word, took the elevator and went straight to Director Sheppard's office. He told her what occurred and asked her to do all that's possible to free Orson Rogers.

"You don't really mean what you just said? Let a murderer escape, you're totally crazy. And even if I could help you, it's against the law and immoral, I will never do that."

"Even if a baby's life is in jeopardy?"

"I'll study that case and call you if I find a solution."

"Thanks, that's all what I wanted. I'll visit Rogers and see if I can get something from him." His cell phone rang, it was McGee.

"The video is not fake, the original video was taped 3 months ago, just before he was arrested and the time code indicates that the part with the baby was added yesterday. I almost forgot to say that Abby found nothing, sorry boss." McGee didn't even have time to finish that Gibbs hung up.

Gibbs was heading for the elevator when Jen called him.

"You are not going to believe, this case is very interesting. Do you know that Rogers made an agreement during his trial, he pleaded guilty for murder and the judge dropped the kidnapping charges."

"And what is interesting?"

"I just called the judge Kellerman and Orson Rogers has never signed the agreement, so if he accidentally gets out of jail, he could be arrested for kidnapping. I talked to all my relations and guess what? They agree with this plan." She took a breath. "I will give you a fake authorisation to let him go, you will bring it to him and escort him out. We will give him all he wants and if it goes well he will take us to the baby."

After he left the MTAC, Gibbs went to his desk to get his gun. Ziva was there stared at the screen watching her son. When she saw Gibbs she knew that something was going on and she wanted to be involved in it. She took her gun too.

"No Ziva, you and Tony stay here." He was on the move but she made him stop.

"I have to come with you, Gibbs please."

"Ok, call Tony and McGee and ask them to join us at the car."

But when she hung up the phone and turned around, Gibbs was already gone.

**Two hours later**

The plan worked perfectly, Rogers thought he was free. Both Gibbs and Rogers were outside the prison where a car awaited as Rogers spoke.

"You did all this faster that I thought, Agent Gibbs. This baby may have a chance after all." He looked for something in his pocket and held it to Gibbs. A paper with a location outside the town. Then he got into the car. He tried to move off in the car but couldn't. Gibbs opened the door.

"Orson Rogers you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Officer David and the Parker family."

It took only 15 minutes to locate the deserted house in which the baby was being kept. They had to go downstairs into the cellar to find him, alone, naked and motionless. The paramedics were already there and ready to take him to the hospital. Gibbs got into the ambulance with him and called Abby.

"We're heading for Bethesda, reach us there."

"Abby, what did he say?" Ziva and Tony asked at the same time with an anxious voice.

"They are going to the hospital and he wants us to join him there."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3 Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I do nt own NCIS or it's characters.**

**Author's Note: Ok here it's the last chapter of this fic, I know it was a short fic but it was my first one and I wasn't at ease with english. I hope you will enjoy it!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Tony parked his car in front of the hospital entrance. They all jumped out the car and rushed towards the reception. They didn't even notice that Ziva hadn't followed them. Tony was about to ask a nurse for some news but he saw Gibbs who awaited them.

"How is he doing? Tony asked out of breath.

"I'll take you along to see him and you will be able to check by yourself," said Gibbs with a large smile.

Everybody was reassured; Gibbs wouldn't have smiled like that if something was wrong. They took the elevator to the 5th floor and crossed a long corridor. Then Gibbs pointed his finger at a window, there were three incubators in that room.

"Which one?"

"The first from the left."

"Oh my god." He covered his mouth with his hand. "He is so tiny, are you sure he is ok? Why did they put him in an incubator?"

A nurse who was there answered his questions.

"He was dehydrated and he had slight hypothermia but don't worry. He is out of danger now."

Tony was a bit bewildered. But he was allowed to, a lot of things happened the last few hours.

Suddenly Abby said:

"Where is Ziva?"

"I thought she was just behind us." McGee answered.

Gibbs decided to check if she was alright but Tony stopped him.

"I'll go."

Ziva was outside, sitting on the floor against the wall, her head hidden in her knees. Apparently she was much more shocked than everyone thought. Slowly, Tony moved forward and squatted near her. When she lifted her head up, Tony could see that she was crying, he had never seen her like that before.

"How is he doing?" She seemed to be very worried.

He took her hand in his, to try to comfort her.

"He is doing well, the only thing that he needs now is his mother. You should go visit him and see how cute he is. He looks just like you." He wanted to help her stand up but she didn't move.

"Tony, I can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Because to see him would make him real and I don't think I'm ready to become a mother yet."

"Whether you want it or not, this baby is real. Do you feel nothing for him?"

"Of course I do, and that scares me. When I woke up this morning, everything was as per usual, The only thing I was worried about was how I would spend my weekend but as soon as I discovered that that baby on the screen was my son everything has changed." She stood up. "I didn't even know that I was able to love someone so much, someone who I had never seen before."

"So why will you not see him?"

"What if I cannot handle it, if I don't be a good mother? I don't wanna screw this up." She started crying again. Tony took her in his arms. They stood there, without moving, waiting until she was ready to go there.

Meanwhile Gibbs was telling to Abby and McGee what happened after Roger's arrest. When they were looking for the baby at the deserted house, they also found a woman's body, probably the surrogate mother. Somebody killed her by shooting a bullet through her head. The CSI were still examining the house trying to find some evidence.

When Abby saw Ziva and Tony coming she nudged McGee to make him understand that they all should leave and leave them alone. And so they did.

They both stared at the window.

"We have to give him a name." Tony said.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe? Are you kidding? Everybody has a name." He looked at her and started laughing.

"I didn't think about that yet."

"I did!" Tony replied.

"You did? When? I haven't even realized what happened and you thought about a name?" She looked a little angry.

"Not today, but I always pictured that my first son's name would be Anthony Jr. I know that's not original but it sounds good."

"That's not bad, but I think he needs a stronger name like Samuel."

"For someone who didn't think about you found one very fast." Tony said with a mocking look.

She hit him on his arm to make him stop when she saw that a nurse just came out of the nursery.

"Are you the parents?" The nurse asked.

They had evil to answer this question but Tony finally stammered a little "yes". So she made a step towards Ziva and gave her the baby.

"Are you sure he is ready to leave the incubator?" Ziva asked anxious.

"Keep him covered and he will be fine." The nurse answered.

Ziva looked at him, took his little hand in her's and thought that he was really there. She was very surprise to see him open his eyes and look at her too. Tony was watching the scene over Ziva's shoulder then he said: "You were right, Samuel suits him perfectly."

Slowly she turned her head towards him and she felt something that she never felt before. She wanted to ask him to kiss her, then she realized that he was about to do it. They were kissing the one they were in love with and that made that moment very special. Neither of them never ever had that kind of kiss before.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end for now. Let me know if I should continue it or not. And please review it I really need to know what you think because it's my first fic in english.**


End file.
